Aufstieg des Bösen
by Historyman 14
Summary: The Clone Wars are on, but a new faction from Earth has show up. The Axis, and one Togruta is at the center of it all.
1. Chapter 1

**DsclaimerI Do not own Star Wars**

The Galaxy is in the middle of the clone wars. The leader of the Republic is Palpatine, the leader of the CIS is Count Dooku. Palpatine, however, is really a Sith lord, who plots the downfall of the Republic and the Jedi. However, a powerful and evil force from the Unknown regions is about to make itself know to the Galaxy. The Axis, an alliance made on the planet call Earth long ago, has become a Juggernaut. For 500 years they have watch, plotted, sent out spies, and now the time has come to unleash Blitzkrieg upon everyone. But the story does not start here, no it starts years ago, on the planet of Shili. For one Axis argent is about to chance the course of everything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Simo Hayha,argent of the Axis, did not like this planet. it was too hot for his likely. The Savannah's did make great sniper position for his mission, although. You could tell by his name, he was German, . You could tell by his name, he was not German, Japanese, or ever Italian. He was Finnish. He was name after the great sniper from the Winter war. big members was Germany, Italy, Japan, and the USA.

His mission on this world was to kill a Jedi Master, a Kel Dor name Plo Koon. No one knew about the Axis. They would attack later, but until then, they will do many other things, such as killing big Jedi. _"Will, here he come"._ Simo thought as Plo Koon drove back to his ship, and put something . Erwin had a prototype on, this thigh could mask you Force signature, so Jedi could not find you. It was only a protoype, so it had bugs. He line up the shot, took a deep breath, and fire. He hit his target. Plo Koon fall over, dead.

He was about to go back to his ship, but he notice something. He walk to the now dead Jedi ship and look inside the ship. It was a little Togruta, asleep. "_Oh for the love of __Mannerheim_, this had to happen?" He thought to himself, looking at the little Togruta. "_What do i do"? On one hand,if i take her, i might get Court-Marshall for it." On the other hand, i can't just leave her just here, plus she is most likely Force-Sensitive , that would mean that she could become one of thous Force-Kriegers."_ He made up his mind, he pick up the girl and took her back to his ship.

_"I wounder what she become? Well, time will tell. Sooner or later, time will tell."_


	3. Chapter 4

Walther von Brauchitsch was not having a good day. First, a Finn sniper kill the Jedi master, that was good. Sure, the Republic, and Jedi think it was some freak accident, or a bounty hunter, but he bought some Alien baby with him. That was not good. He had nothing against Aliens, or him , it cause a bit of problems, and he, Commander-in-Chief of OKW, have to deal with them. He was about to meet with the ambassadors from Japan, Italy, and the USA. He would deal with the Finnish ambassador later. "

Come in, my friends." he said as they enter his officer. They all sat down right to business: What to do with the Alien baby. "I feel it would be right if i spoke." Said the ambassador from the Empire of Japan said. "You may." said Brauchitsch. "Thank you" "Now." "I believe that the Alien, アソーカ·タノ." "What?" The others said. "I am sorry, Ahsoka Tano, should be train in the Imperial Academy in Kyoto." "And why should that be?" question the Italian ambassador. Brauchitsch sign.

Shorty after World War 2, the Force was discover. This led many nations to race to find they own Force-Sensitive and train them. Germany, Japan, and America had the most. The Reich's was mostly Sith like, Japan "Jedi" and the US was in the middle. The other had they own, but not on the scale that the Reich, Empire, and States had. On to the matte at hand. "I just think she would have the best training." "please, you and your Empress just what to keep the Force-Sensitive people to yourselves." Yell the Italian ambassador. The Japanese man hand itch down to his Lightsaber, and the Italian to his blaster (Note: The Japanese are much more in tone of the Force, and so they combine it the culture of Bushido)

"Now, now, we are not here to fight." Said Brauchitsch. The two hands move away from they weapons. 'Now, Mr Ries, do you have anything to say on this." Brauchitsch said to the US ambassador "I say we just let the Finns have her." The others just look at him. "And why would we do that?" "Will, the way i see it, the Finn kill that Jedi guy, right?, so, he kill the buck, and he get the prize. (He is from the south) They still just look at him. "Will, Mr Ries, i wish that we could do that, but this is a serious matter." Said the Japanese ambassador." "I have a plan that might just work." Brauchitsch said, finally thinking of something that could work. "We gave the girl Finnish citizenship, but we put her in the new Force-Sensitive Academy in America." They leaders had just decideing that they all will share Force-Sensitive people. The other thought for a minuter and they said yes. They all said they goodbyes and left. Brauchitsch sat in his chair and got a bottle of Jägermeister, pour a glass, and drank it. _"Sometimes i wish i join the Luftwaffe, and not have to deal with things like this."_ He pour a another glass and call his secretary to call in the Finnish ambassador.


	4. Chapter 5

A young, orange skinned girl ran down the street, simply enjoying herself, but a rough tone British voice sounded in the distance "Hey! You bloody wanker! Come back here!" making her turn around, to see the rough, scared and fair-skinned human face with a dull Brown eyes looking hard at her. He signed "look, just, don't run off like that, bairn." he said with a tone of anger in his voice while he ran his fingers through his mangled Dark Brown hair, "Yes sir, " the little alien girl said, with a tone of sorrow but, also of uncaring, as if to say, 'i don't care' or 'you're supling my fun'.

Lt. George Frost was tired. Why? Because, he have to deal with this little alien, a Togruta by the name of Tano. Frost was from London, so, he had to travel from the Great Kingdom of England all across the pound to take this Alien to this Academy. Instand of either assassinate a target or put down a local riot or 'uprising', instand, he was tasked with a job to watch this... this... Alien... and make sure she gets to the Academy okay (although, he would prefer that she would be lynched for being the filthy Non-Human that she was). He saw a bench and sat down and sigh."_This Alien is bloody irritating. She keep running this way and that, I wished I was on some bloody planet and put down a 'Revolution', but no, I have to watch some filthy little alien."_ Frost sign again and got up. "All right then, lets go bairn." He said to Ahsoka.

She just Smile and walk with him. He look around for the Academy guard he was supposed to meet. He found them by the major door. He had heard of the major Axis leaders decided that the girl be sent to the US to keep everyone happy (although, the Romans are still angry about it, but, when are they not angry about something? Bloody weak as hell Italians). One of the guards notice them, and said to the other guard. "Hey, Will, the girl's here." Frost immediately gave the girl (Ahsoka) to the guards. As they walked off to the administration building, but just before they enter the administration building, Ahsoka turn her head around and give Lt. George Frost a big smile causing him to smile in return. _"Hmm, well, she's not all that bad. Who knows, that bloody alien might just maybe imported one day." he stopped and and looked around "Now, off to the closest pub." _


	5. Chapter 6

Ahsoka's POV

Ahsoka look around big room she was in. She wonders why. She also wonders what happen to the man with the black mask on his face, but she was sure that he was fine. Maybe he's the one who gave her to the nice people here. She look up at the ceiling. She saw a lot of nice flags. One was red with a white circle, It also had a weird X with bars at the ends of it in the circle. A another was Green, white, and red, it had a dark red t in it with a black bird holding an axe. A another one was white with a big red circle, and the one she found the most interesting one was the one with Red, white and blue, and had 31 stars, a big hollowed out star surrounded by 30 hole stars. She look at the two people who she was with and they had the same patch she had on her cloths: A white box with two blue lines. They stop and one them spoke to a another man with hair on his face. "Is this the girl you Finns have been so overprotective about?" She looked onward in confusion and asked,"Finns? Is that who they are?" One of the "Finns" just look at him. "Yes." "Good, now don't worry, we'll keep our eyes on her, so, you can leave." Said the man with the hair. They nodded and turn left and enter a another room. Before they enter, Ahsoka saw a girl with a white box that contained a red circle for her patch. She wave at Ahsoka and Ahsoka manage to wave back to her before the door close. The man with the hair looked at her, his eyes was kind, but, held a almost scared look to them, he smiled and asked "What's your name little one?" his voice just as kind of his eyes "Ahsoka..." she answered back. Upon hearing this he smiled again and said "My my, your name is just as cute as you are dear, my name is Lindsay Triggs, the principle of this academy...

Yoda's POV

A man with a small mustache gives a speech full of fire, rage and terror. Flags with a cross like symbol in the center covers a city. a fence with wires on the top is near the city, building contains a gate that allows people in and out of the city, the fear is strong their. Troops with curve helmets marching in a ruined city. The soldiers march past a Arc. A flag of Red, White, and Blue, once a symbol of hope, now a symbol of evil to many. It is with the flag of the cross, their also a flag with a white cross and one with a red circle. someone yells "Lang lebe der Milliarden Jahre Reich!" a language he could not understand, they continued to yell ""Heil Hitler!", "Heil Rattig!", "Sieg Heil!". Master Yoda signed. He had been having these vision for weeks. They have started when he first heard of master's Plo Koon death. "These visions, understand, I do not." He close his eyes again. A Togruta girl with two lightsabers, both black bladed, one have a red glow and the other have a green glow, fights a young man, a Jedi. The girl has a flag with a blue cross on her arm. The soldiers with the curved helmets fight man in white armor. A large armored man, with clots of Red and Green, fights a another Jedi. This one older. "Evviva il Secondo Impero Romano!" The armor screams at the Jedi. A man with a dueling scar on his cheek is speaking to someone over a Holoprojector, his voice heavy with an unknown accent. "ich make der vules now, Mein Herr" and before he ended the holoprojector, he screamed "Heil Rattig!". At the while, he heard a song of some kind over all of this, he could not understand it...

"Heute ist der Tag, an dem der

Tag der Ruhm

der Tag

, dass unsere Gegner verbrennen

und aus der Asche

unserer Imperien erhebt sich

und erobern Sie das Universum

für immer

unsere Imperien letzten

bis zum Ende der Tage

lang lebe der Dritten Reich

Es lebe der Vereinigten Staaten

Es lebe die Mehr Reich

Es lebe die Zweite Rom

zum Sieg können wir leben, um zu

besiegen mein sterben wir

Heil Sieg

Heil dem Dritten Reich

Heil den Vereinigten Staaten

Heil die Mehr Reich

Heil das Zweite Rom

Heil der Achse"

**"Today is the day on which the **  
**Day of glory **  
**the day **  
**That our enemies burn **  
**and from the ashes **  
**our empires rises **  
**and Conquer the Universe **  
**forever **  
**our empires last **  
**until the end of days **  
**long live the Third Reich **  
**Long live the United States **  
**Long live the Empire More **  
**Long live the Second Rome **  
**to victory, we can live to **  
**defeat my die we **  
**healing victory **  
**Hail to the Third Reich **  
**Hail to the United States **  
**Healing the multi Empire **  
**Healing the Second Rome **  
**Salvation of the axis "**


	6. Axis slang terms

German  
überlegen- "Superior" Force users  
Führer's Faust- "Leader's Fist" term used for Third Empire's Sith like force users  
Ausländer- "Alien" Non-human species  
Unreine- "Impure" Other humans (I.E not perfect humans)  
Ehrenmitglieder- "Honorary" Other humans and Non-humans that are "Honorary" Aryans  
Falsche Meister- "False Masters" term to refer to the Hutts and Zygerrians  
Innenraum- "Interior" term to refer to Humans they do not like  
-Jude "Jew" Hebrews  
-Schwarz "Black" African/Dark-skinned humans  
-Gelb "Yellow" Asian/Fair(ish)-skinned humans  
-Braun "Brown" Hispanic humans  
-Gemischt "Mixed" Mixed race humans, usually kill them  
Slawische Katzen- "Slavic Cats" term to refer to the Zygerrians  
Wurm Jude- "Worm Jew" term to refer to the Hutts  
American  
gifted- Force users  
Army of Cannibals- term to refer to the Imperial Japanese Army for it's tendises to preform cannibalism on it's enemies  
Fat Worms- term to refer to the Hutts  
Spineless Cats- term to refer to the Zygerrians  
Sadistic Security- term to refer to the S.S  
Angles and Demons- term to refer to the States Jedi and Sith like force users  
False Republic- term to refer to the Galactic Republic  
Corporation of Systems- term to refer to the Confederacy of Independent Systems  
Unlucky- term to refer to everyone else, as they view the rest of the Galaxy's Government (including their own allies) as "too chaotic" often fighting against one another  
téras- "Monster" term to refer to the Sith  
i̱ro̱ïkós- "Heroic" term to refer to the Jedi  
Italian/Roman  
Sanctorum- "Holy Ones" Force users  
Xeno- "Alien", Non-Humans  
Peregrini- "Foreigner", Humans they view as inferior  
Custos- "Guardians", term to refer to it's Jedi and Sith like force users  
Irrita- "Unholy", term to refer to the Sith  
Sanctus- "Holy", term to refer to the Jedi  
Japanese  
神- "Divine" Force users  
敬虔な侍- "Godly Samurai" term refer to Empire's Jedi-like force users  
立派な- "Honorable" term to refer to those the Empire view as Honorable  
悪霊たち- "Demons" term to refer to the Sith  
角度- "Angles" term to refer to the Jedi  
外国人- "Aliens" term to refer to non-humans  
インテリア- "Inferior" term to refer to other humans

**PeaceMonger373****, and ****ResurgentClone are helping me with this.**


	7. Chapter 7

**11 years later.**

Ahsoka was working on her report. The topic: The rogue British soldiers in North Africa (refer to themselves as the British Empire in exile). she remembered that after the "Second Great European War," and the Treaty of Buckingham, not everyone in the former United Kingdom was "happy" with the treaty. The two most influential men, whom names were Sir Winston Churchill and Field Marshal Bernard Montgomery had gone rogue and fled to Egypt along with many like minded solders in the Royal Army. The Italians (Romans) try to get them at first, but failed greatly (although, they did weaken them to a point). It was not until the great General Erwin Rommel and General George S. Patton arrived and defeated them, first at El Alamein, and later at Cairo, where General Rommel ordered the execution of Churchill and Montgomery. Ahsoka wish she was with her friend, Ashley, a American. Of whom she first met when they was young. Ashley was in Ottawa for some reason (most likely for family reasons, as she often spoke highly of them) and she was here, in Denver, doing a report on some dump English men. Ahsoka let out a breath and continued on her report.

They has been many Dark lords in history. Few could compare to that of Darth Nihilus. A man, if he could be call that, could feed on the Force. Could kill planets. Many had hope that such evil would not come back. Wrong, they are. Moarte, whom's real name was Gyuri Halál, was in his castle, meditation. He look much like Nihilus, and like the dreaded 'grim reaper' He craved for power. He craved for the Dark side. He take the life of one man with just but a touch. He could destroy whole Armies with just one look. He WAS the next Nihilus. But unlike Nihilus, he could control himself. He would not become a almost mindless monster (doesn't stop people from calling him 'Dracula' though). He was Hungarian, if you have not guess it. He use Double-bladed lightsaber. Anyone but him, and few other could use it. Anyone else however, they would be dead by now. All of a sudden, he had a vision. It was one of that of a great war, greater then the Second Great European War, greater then any wars he have ever read about or been apart of. He saw many planets on fire, he saw Thousands, no, millions, no BILLIONS dying, he heard them all scream as laughter filled the air, he could smell ashes, and burning flesh that hanged in the air. He saw a young man, blond headed, with Green eyes that seemed to pierce his very soul, he began to laugh, a cruel and murderess laugh, and then he spoke, in a cold, no, chilling voice that chilled the very air around him, "Alle werden meine zu kontrollieren sind. Alle werden Deutschlands zu steuern. Alle. Wird. Gehören. Auf. Die. Dritte. Deutsche. Reich!", for a moment, he feared for his nation. If they was one thing, he cares about, it was his homeland, his nation, his Hungary. _"I will protect Hungary with my dying breath." _He thought to himself. _"No harm will come to her, and if anyone wish to do her harm, they will die."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Outside of Tokyo. Japan**

* * *

Samurai. A warrior of honor, of loyalty. They have fought for Japan for many years. They die out in the Meiji Restoration, but not they code of honor, bushidō. Now, new Samurai rise to fight for the Empire. Masutā no chie, a Samurai of the Empire, was having tea in his training hall, when he felt enemies all around him. They were training bots. One come up behind him to attack him. Masutā no chie use the Force to pick it and threw it into the wall. The other eleven bots attack him. He got up and turn on his lightsaber, a yellow blade came out of the handle. Then, three of the eleven bots come right at him. He cut them in two. Two come to his side. He jumped at them and sliced them into pieces. The rest of them attack all at once. They did not last 7 seconds. _"A although fine day of training." _he thought to himself. He sat back down have made some more tea. _"If only I had a worthy opponent, than I would have fought for the __Empress and J__apan to my fullest." _he then drake from his freshly made tea_ "And I may die a worthy death, for all of Japan." _he stopped for a moment, then, he smiled_ "I may just find him in the coming years."_

**Berlin, Greater German Reich**

* * *

It was a cold and cloudy day in the Capital of the Third Reich. it's people worn thick coats to keep warm. Most of them wished that it was warm, and sunny again. Not Baron Abelerd Adler, one of Germany greatest swordsmen/lightsaber and pilots. For those who do not know ranks, Baron is really one of the lowest titles in the old nobility systems of Europe, but, Adler simply did not care for that matter. He was in his 50's, but he looked more in his early 40's. He had black hair, tall and quite an handsome man, if he didn't work for the S.S, many of the Women within the Reich would have jumped him by now. He was on his way to the Reichstag to meet the Führer, Friedrich Fromm, a friend of his. He was halfway there when he past a warehouse. He noticed a gang of 10. He look at his watch. _" I have a few minutes to kill." _

He come up behind them and Force jump on a catwalk. "If any of you what to live, stand down, if not..." he waited for a moment, his face twisting in cruel smile. "I need the practice." They did not listen and they pull out their plasma guns and fired at the Baron. He pull out his lightsaber and activing it, the form of a Dark Blade came out, it glowing a white color around the Dark blade. He then deflected the shots that they had fired at the group, it hit four of them, he then jumped down from the catwalk. He quickly cut rest down to size. The last one tried to make break for it. The Baron use the Force to bring down the catwalk on the last gang member. He walk out the back down, just as the Ordnungspolizei come.

He got to the Reichstag in 3 minutes. He proceeded to the Führer office and enter. "Ah, my friend, good to see you, Abelerd." Said Friedrich Fromm, current Führer of the German Nation. The Führer was in his 50's and had light gray hair in his dark brown hair, as they sat down Aberlerd asked him. "Friedrich, what do you need from me now?" Fromm, every now and then, call on his friend to deal with problems. "If it's one of our spies, just pull him out. If it's one of our Pirates, just send them our Moartes, and they're will feed on all of them." he held up his hands "No, no, it's not that. It is something more." The Führer turn his head and looks at the portrait of Hitler."You need a apprentice, My friend." The Baron just look at him. "What? No. I do not what a apprentice. They are too much trouble." the Führer did not liked this and asked again, "Abelerd, please, all the others great ones have a apprentice, You should too." "I said no." he replied with anger in his voice, "Abelerd, do this as a favor. please?" he said in a begging tone of voice, like a child that wanted a toy that he could not get, Adler ,reluctantly, gave in. "All right, I get one." said the Baron with a hit of frustration, then, in that same tone of voice and asked "So, when should I go to Nuremberg?" Friedrich reply with a smile, "You are not going to Nuremberg, or Kyoto, or Rome or even New York, You're going to Denver." he thought for a moment '_Denver? Why Denver? Wait a minute, is it because of the Auslander? Most likely. I did look at her file. Looks good.'. _The Baron got up and walk to the door. Before he left, he said, "You know, and I say this a lot, but I will say it again, you should have become an artist." he smiled and then said "They say something about Hitler, Abelerd, that if he became an artist, what would have become of Germany and us?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Denver, Colorado, United States of America**

* * *

Ahsoka Tano was walking to the training hall. She knew she would not, and could not, mess up. Because this day is, no, WILL be the day she would get a master. Who? She had no idea. She just hope it would be someone good. Ahsoka walk up the stairs and open the door. It was full of students and masters all looking directly at her. She took her spot. She saw her friend, Ashley, was fighter a Colombian boy. He was good, she had to admit to that, but Ashley manage to beat him by with a strong hit to the gut with her training blade. She left the arena. _"She was good. If she could win, then, I could too."_

Ahsoka thought. "Up next, is the Xe...I mean, student, Ahsoka Tano. She will fight the Italian, Ambrogio Romano." Said the voice in the loudspeaker. _"Ambrogio? I have to fight him, of all the people on Earth, why does it have to be him!" _Ambrogio Romano was the jerk of the Academy. Everyday, he would say that he, and the Imperium was the best. He was always stated fights with other students at the academy. Despite all of that, he was one of the best at the Academy. They both walked up to the arena. They ready their training blades. "Just give up, Cagna." He yell at her. _Did he just call me...now he is dead."_she thought with a fit of rage.

They both charge at each other. They traded blows for about 7 minutes, until Ambrogio use the Force to pick a large rock in the arena and hit her with it. She fall to the ground in pain. It was not against the rules to use the environment. "I told you i would beat you, you Xeno Cagna." He told her. he thought it was over, but she got back up. "You what some more Xeno? All right then." He charge at her, but she roundhouse kick him a few feet back. She follow that up with a Force lightning attack. He fall to the ground, knocked out cold. Everyone in the arena cheer for Ahsoka. She limp off the arena and sat down so the nurses could treat her injures. "Anteeksi?" She turn around and it was Simo Hayha. Ahsoka hug him. they was close. "Teit hyvin, Ahsoka. (You did good, Ahsoka.) "Kiitos." (Thank you.) "On joku, joka whats tavata." ( There is someone who whats to meet you). She saw a old man in a German uniform. "Hello, Ahsoka Tano. I am Baron Abelerd Adle. I am your new master.

**Berlin, Greater German Reich**

"Now Brauchitsch, how is Galaxy Herbst?" a cold and lifeless voice asked "Everything is on schedule, my Führer, we should be ready to attack the Republic, and the CIS in the next few months, along with anyone else who stands in our way." answered a uncaring voice "good, now, it's time to...take care of... some problems first" replied the cold voice


	10. Chapter 10

**A few months later, Korriban, Republic Space Station.**

"So tell me again, Obi-Wan, why are we here at Korriban?" Anakin asked with irritation in his voice, "When we should be fighting the Separatists." anakin finished with the same level of irritation, the Jedi Council had sent Anakin Skywalker and Obi-Wan Kanobi away to a space Station above Korriban, because Grand Master Yoda has sense something, Something powerful, something dark, something... more. Anakin just thought it was the planet due to it's strong Dark Side influence. "I didn't know, my old padawan, but we must trust Master Yoda, and stay on the look out." Obi-Wan answering his irritated friend. They were about to walk to the control to meet with Master Eeth Koth, when Obi-Wan sense something. It was powerful, dark., evil, but with small bits and pieces of good which confused the Jedi Master. "Master?" Anakin ask with a hit of worry in his voice. Obi-Wan was about to answer, when a dozen warships (The 1st fleet of the Kriegsmarine, with a few other Axis nations ships, namely Japanese and American) appear with a strange design. They quickly open fire on the Station and launch their fighters and boarding ships. One landing right next to them. Anakin and Obi-Wan both quickly got out their lightsabers to fight back the unknown enemy. Out of one of the pod came out soldiers with gray uniforms, they also had curve helmets. "Ihre Waffen! JETZT!" they spoke in a language none of them understood just before they opened fire. Anakin and Obi-Wan beat back the soldiers as quickly as possible. But more pods came. They, and the Clones continued to fight until they heard Eeth Koth yell over the intercom. "All focus pull back! I repent! Pull back to the hangers!" he screamed. just before they got to the main hanger. They saw that the group was under attack by a group of German Führer's Faust. '_Sith?'_ Obi-Wan and Anakin thought with horror. '_They can't be Sith. Their was only Dooku, his Master, and Ventress, but they can't be more, not this many.'_ They managed to beat back the Faust, but they lost even more clones, and it took them even longer. When they finally arrived at the main hanger, they saw the hanger was almost overrun by the soldiers, and that Eeth Koth was fighting two people. One was a older man., who was dressed in a black armored outfit, and had a black bladed lightsaber which glowed a white color. The other one was a Togruta girl. She too had a black armored outfit, and had two lightsabers (both black bladed but one had a red glow while the other had a green glow). The former padwan, and his old master was about to help Eeth Koth but was stopped when he was cut down. The two (Master and padawan, most likely.) noticed them. They charge at them. Anakin fought the Togruta, and Obi-Wan the man. They traded blows until hanger was about to collapse in on itself. The Sith-like duo noticed this a bit sooner, so the man use the force to throw a piece of a catwalk at the Jedi. They do this. Anakin wanted to fight them more (AKA, Ahsoka), but Obi-Wan told him they have to go. They managed to escape.

Later, after the Station and Korriban was fully,the man, known as the Black Baron, spoke to Ahsoka. "Du heute gut gekämpft."("You fought well today.") "Danke." ("Thank you.") Said Ahsoka. "Dies ist nur der Anfang." ("This is just the beginning.") "Wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns." (We have much work ahead of us."). just then, a soldier ran up to them "Herr!" ("Sir!") he pushed so he could cange his breath "Allgemeine Simon möchte wissen, ob es sich um akzeptabel zu zerstören den Planeten weiter unten! ("General Simon wants to know whether it is acceptable to destroy the planet below!") he only looked at him, then simply said, "Ja, ist es akzeptabel, würde ich mir auch wünschen, daß das Gestein brennen sowieso" ("Yes, it is acceptable, I would like to see this rock burn anyway") in a cold tone of voice, he then looked at Ahsoka and asked "Würden Sie sich wünschen diesen Felsen brennen als auch?" ("Do you wish you had this rock as well as burn?"). She only looked at him, then smiled "Ja, Ja, ich möchte den Planeten erkennen brennen" ("yes, yes i do wish to see the planet burn") he smiled and in a cold tone said "Gut und dann lehnen Sie sich entspannt zurück und genießen Sie das Feuerwerk" ("Well then sit back and enjoy the fireworks")

**Please Review,**


	11. Chapter 11

**Columbus, Ohio. USA.**

* * *

America operate's one of the best militarizes in the Axis. That was a simple fact. No one, not Italy or Japan could compare. The only one that could was Germany, and no one wants to see a war between these two.

America controls many divisions. It's oldest, and best, was the 1st Infantry Division of the United States Army. It's better know as The Big Red One, The Fighting First, The Big Dead One, and The Bloody First. They were based at Fort Riley, Kansas, but one of the Fighter First, named Drake Falk, was pondering about something. He was a tall man with a boyish face. Although was just 20, he however looked much older. Now Falk was not German, but a American, born and raise in the Good Ol' U.S of A, but, he has German blood, so that's where the German last name comes from

As to he was in Columbus, Ohio? Besides the fact that it's his hometown. Simple, he was on shore leave. Now he may look mean, or outright cruel, but he was a nice guy. Just, don't make fun of the Big Red One, his friends, or his family, or else.

If you guess that he was fine, he was not. Falk was having weird dreams. Most of them involve a bloody war, bloodier then any wars in Earth's history, death and destruction as everywhere, and at the center of all this madness, was some orange girl. _"They just dreams." _he thought to himself. _"It not like I'm going to war time soon. Right?" _he thought to himself, praying that a war will not come

**Mars. German Colony. Secret Lab**

* * *

They say many things about Humanity, it could build Cities, and Empires that could stand the test of time, it could make both things that's beautiful to make any scream in joy, and things of absolute horror that makes people scream in terror. It could make a men and women that could change the little planet call Earth, for better, or for worst. and One of these men was named Ludwig Krebs, and he was a thing of nightmares.

He was born in Germany "Lebensraum," he was bought up on the power of the Aryan. That they was the master race of all of Earth and all life in the universe, and to be truthful, he was quite proud of it. When he asked of the Jews and other "lesser races." He was told that they have been relocation to the far east, to the place that used to be Russia, and Krebs believed them.

All thought his life, he loved Science. He loved taking things apart, to see what was inside, and how they work. At the age of 18, he enter the German Academy of Sciences in Leopoldina. Oh, how he loved it. with all the dissection., all the taking apart, he simply enjoyed it all. He soon became the top of his class. He later on, the SS.

In the SS, he was with the Ahnenerbe. He learned many things. Although it was not as fun as his days in the lab, so, he quickly switched over to the SS Medical Corps. That, was where the fun was. He did many experiments for the SS. Some... He did disliked, but, he was told, by his officials that is, that it was for the greater good for both Germany, and the Axis. Ignorantly, he believed them.

It was not until he was on a travel to what use to be Poland, that he learn the horrific truth. Auschwitz concentration camp, or, rather, what was left of it. He saw the mass graves, the Gas Chambers. All of it. At first, he fell to his knees in shock. He could not believe that Mankind could do something like this, to anyone. But, a great evil fill him, he began to smile at this. This, was when the madness come to him and his 'realization' that Humanity was evil, It could not be save and, if that was so, Krebs thought to himself, then, I will be its Harbinger of Death.

After that, he join the Einsatzgruppen, but he was still a Scientist. He was now a Hauptsturmführer (Captain) but he had the power of a colonel. He was call the next Josef Mengele, the next Todesengel, Angel of Death. He was good friend of the next "Vlad the Impaler," Moarte. They have many times fought along side with each other.

So here he was, in his lab. Kill some "lesser race,", those, the Reich have captured and taken to their worlds, as he killed the poor thing. He thought '_Oh, how i love my life.' _as he thought to himself while he smiled a cold and twisted smile at the being's screams


	12. Chapter 105

Mace Windu was tired, but he did not let that get in the way. A few days ago, Master Yoda had sense something. He had too. They did not know what it was, but they must be on the look out. Skywalker, and Kenobi had been sent to Korriban with Eeth Koth, hhile he had been sent to a remote planet of which had a large amount of unknown activity that have been spotted on the planet. He has been sent who was their and try to find out why.

He and the clones that has been sent with him enter a cave. As they walk, the troops started to chat with each other. "I bet it just some smuggles." one said. "Then why has their been over 60 of our brothers that just disappear in the last few days." A another said. It was true. Troops had been disappearing for the last few days. Windu had thought it was the smuggles that was the causes of it.

They reach a large metal door. It was cover in a unknown language that he could not understand.(Hungarian) That when Mace Windu felt something evil, something that was not meant to be, something that could kill everything living. The door open, and some of the troops almost lost their lunch. In the room was the lose clones, but they had all been in impaled with wooded stakes. The floor was cover in their blood. In the center of the room was a man. He had a outfit that was black as night, but, the one thing that stand out the most was the mask he had on, one that looked just like the mask of Nihilus, but was more horrify with a skull like face with two sharpen teeth that stood out. He said something.

"A, könnygáz Windu mester jött nagy Jedi-lázra." (So, the great Jedi master, Mace Windu has come.) the man in the black outfit said to the group. "What did said?" One of the clones said. Moarte just looked at the clone, and the clone head exploding in bloody and gory pieces. The group just look at Moarte in horror, not believing what had just happen. Even Windu could not believe that someone could do that. "Harcra." (Let's fight.) The Hungarian said, as he jumped into the air, and got out his lightsaber activation it's Blood Red blade in a hum.

He quickly cut down most of the clones before he push the rest of the group out of the room and use the force to lock the door . "It just you and me now, Jedi." Moarte said to Windu. It surprised Windu that he knew basic, but, Moarte used this to attack, they proceed to trade blow, after blow. Windu knew he had to do something, and fast. He force push Moarte back and jump back. The Hungarian used a morphed and twisted force lightning to try and kill the Jedi master, but said Jedi master dough this. Mace Windu then use the force to throw one the wooded stakes at him. Moarte easily cut the stake in half, but Windu had charged at him, and manged to cut down the Hungarian. The door then unlock.

"Sir, are you OK?" One ask him. Windu was about to answer him, when he was threw across the room into a wall. Purple lightning rage from the body. It drain the very life from the clones. The body then got back up, laughing in a cruel tone of voice. "Soha nem lesz a régi." (That never gets old.) Moarte then use the force to pick up the bodies of the clones to put them on some more stakes that seem to grow out of the ground itself. A few was still alive and began to scream in pain. Windu had then manger to get back up, and try to stop him. Moarte only look at him. "I had ever so much fun today." he stopped for moment but spoke again, in a cruel, menacing tone of voice "Beware my power." he stopped for a moment, then added "If you try to do any harm to my Hungary, and I will bring about death to you and your Republic." He then disappeared in a mist of purple lighting.


	13. Chapter 13

**America**

**Good evening my follower Americans. Today, we take on a great responsibility. And what is it you ask yourself? While, let me tell you good people. We are going to war with the Slaving Hypocrites that is the False Republic, and the bloody trusty Tyrants that is the Corporation of Systems. For too long, they have lied, killed, and destroyed for they own cruel and unjust reasons. Well, let me tell you this good people, No More! For Today, The United States of America and her Commonwealths, with it Axis allies, will go on a great crusade, to save the Galaxy from these Tyrants and Hypocrites and free it once and for all! And may God Bless these United States!**

**President****Marcius Blackmore, President of the United States of America and her Commonwealths**

**Coruscant. A few weeks after Axis attack**

* * *

Coruscant: the capital of the Republic, home to over 42 Trillion people including the Jedi Temple and the Galactic Senate (also called the Galactic Congress). Unknown to most (except those the unknown entity believes to be 'trustworthy'), it was also home to the Dark Lord of the Sith, Darth Sidious, more commonly known as Supreme Chancellor of the Galactic Republic, Palpatine. Palpatine had a plan; a plan to destroy both the Jedi and the Republic in one move. This plan, however, has been put on hold due to a major problem: some previously unknown alliance calling itself 'the Axis'.

This Axis, known officially as The Axis of Galactic Nations (although the Germans refuse to call it this and still refer to it as The Pact of Iron) was something of a surprised to all, even to him. First off, they said that they came from a planet called Earth and that it was the homeworld of Humanity. Now there were many ideas on where Mankind began, but they had, by the means of information pods that the Axis had sent out, shown that Humans had been on the planet Earth since the beginning (give or take 50 thousand years). The pods then mention some Rakata ruins on Earth. So the theory that the galaxy's top scientists are suggesting now is simply this, "Could the Rakata have found Earth, took the Humans as slaves, and eventually, spread them out throughout the Galaxy?" If the Axis had been telling the truth that is, it might just be the case.

Next, the Axis itself is not a unified planet, but is instead made up of dozens of smaller nationstates. Just how this was even possible, no one knew. The most powerful of these nationstates, however, was Germany(The Third German Reich), Japan(The Empire of Greater Japan), Italy(The Second Roman Imperium), and finally, the United States of America.

Germany, from the pods at least, had started out as dozens of small nationstates which did not unify until the year 1871,(by Earth's most widely used Gregorian Calendar at least). When first united, it was an Empire called The Second Reich by the Germans. They had lost a war which they refer to as the First Great War(called World War I by the States) which was soon followed by a harsh treaty they called the Treaty of Versailles. At the end of the war, Germany was nearly destroyed and the treaty only made matters worse. A man name Adolf Hitler(who was praised in an almost religious zeal in the nation itself) had come to power. He was, by far, the main reason for Germany's success and it's rise as a superpower on the planet. It was also why this 'Axis' was attacking him. When he tried to see if there was more information on Adolf Hitler, it only said the man's name, his birth, and his death. He found nothing to aid him (although, it did give him satisfaction that the man was dead but made him wonder, who was leading this nation?)

Next was Japan and Italy: these two were, by far, Germany's biggest allies. Italy itself was home to an empire called Rome, the birthplace of one of Earth's most powerful civilizations. It was also the birthplace of a major political ideology(Fascism) and quickly followed this new ideology lead by a man name Benito Mussolini. Although they are a major power(and a great influence to Hitler), they fought horridly in the Second Great War(called World War II by the States). The nation of Japan, also referred to as "The Land of the Rising Sun", was a nation dominated by a warrior culture. They followed a code of honor call Bushido. The more he learned of this group, the more he thought they were like the Mandalorians.

Lastly, the "USA" began as nothing more than 13 colonies that were controlled by a nation call Great Britain. After winning a war against said nation, they in a short period of time, became a large and powerful nation. However, not much information was given about this last group in the information pod.

These Axis were extremely racist with exception to the U.S(as the available information states that any race is perfectly fine and it calls itself a "nation of immigrates"). They had blamed all of their problems on a group of humans known as "Jews" and other "lesser" races(additional groups of humans). They believed that "The Aryans are the master race of the entire galaxy and we will free it from 'bloodthirsty Bolsheviks pigs and cheating, lying Jews!'" Another thing that was revealed was that they had their own version of the Sith, or rather something very similar to the Sith, and something similar to the Jedi as well.

Palpatine sighed. He knew had to do something, and it must be fast.


End file.
